1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to light images and methods for their production and display, and more specifically to an improved method and apparatus for generating "pinhole" pictures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a variety of known methods for producing images such as portraits and other graphics, including, for example, projection of photographic transparencies. However, there were heretofore no known efficient methods of generating and displaying a portrait or other graphic image from a "pinhole" source, defined as an array of variously sized points of light such as those created by shining a light through apertures formed in an opaque plate.